On the Eve of a Rescue
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Fear is a powerful enemy to overcome in life, so much so that we skip out and miss the most important moment in our lives simply because we are scared to do anything. Knowing this we pick up with our very own quirk inheritor, as he goes forth to seek out love from a certain rocker. One Shot (that turned into 2 chapters because I'm insane),takes place before/after the Bakugo rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Eve of a Rescue.**

* * *

**Location: Hospital.**

Night had come swiftly, the racing thoughts about the risks that would come about after their actions became quite the load for the One for All user. So much could happen that could put all of them in danger, not just with the villains, but with the pro's and police as well, flashes of the Stain incident ran through his head as he tied his shoes, preparing for the rescue of his oldest friend Katsuki Bakugo, he was very nervous. Scared to death for the safety of his classmates, Bakugo's, and his own, even though it was an hour away, Izuku felt like the time was now, one of the scariest night of his life was here.

His thoughts came to halt when his phone buzzed.

_***ZZZ***_

He picked it up, seeing that it was a message from Kirishima.

_-Hey man, you in?_

_-Yeah, just getting prepared_

_-If you don't wanna go or if you need to stay in your room, we understand_

_-No I have to be there, I can't abandon Kacchan in his time of need._

_-Alright, as long as you're willing, meet us at the entrance in one hour._

_-Right. See you then Kirishima._

_-You to man, we can do it, I know we can!_

Midoriya smiled, his sheer sense of confidence and faith put some of his worries at ease, he was lucky in his mind for both him and Bakugo to have such good friends. Although, he was also thankful for having enough time to take care of some personal business that he felt he needed to do tonight, no, especially tonight.

The sun had started going down when he picked up his yellow backpack, he fastened it, made sure his shoes were tied, checked his bandages, and once he was ready, he exited his room. The staff weren't incredibly busy, mostly going through papers and checking on patients, so he saw no need to be concerned that he was bothering them when he walked up and asked the location of a patients room, receiving it no problem and proceeding to conquer a certain mental obstacle he's needed to take down for a while now, and tonight being what it is, gave him a greater sense of urgency to achieve a bliss from it.

One set of steps were no issue, what was the issue was the tug o' war inside his head.

'How do I even do this, just stroll in and say it, no, it's gotta be better than that, I could die tonight I can't have this haunting over me like some kind of ghost. There must be enough on her mind, maybe I should just go back to my room and let her sleep…but what if we fail…what if this is it. It…. man I hope I know what I'm doing,' he thought as he was a couple feet from the door to the room of Kyoka Jiro, her condition being currently unknown to him other than knowing she was still unconscious earlier via Iida and the others.

No pro's or police officers/detectives had been near the room, allowing him to assume that maybe she was indeed awake. The door was cracked slightly, he didn't want to be creepy, but this was important to him, so he peaked in, and saw one empty bed. Fear and relief took him, thinking it was far too late to talk but thankful that she might've been discharged, he knocked quietly to be sure.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Mmph, come in, I'm awake," Jiro spoke as she sat up right from the bed next to the empty one next to the window.

'…Here I go,' Izuku nervously and slowly opened the door the rest of the way, letting some light into the curtain drawn dark room, causing Jiro to give a slight grunt as she raised her arm to block the light whilst closing her eyes.

"S-sorry Jiro," Izuku apologized as he stepped in and slowly closed it back to block the light, his back against the door.

"Midoriya?"

"Yeah, it's me, sorry to blind you like that."

"It's no big deal, that's nothing compared to the stampede of pro's and detectives," she joked, forming a smile that spread to the boy before her.

"I bet, you okay? I heard what happened to you and Hagakure at the camp," he asked as he made his way over to her bed.

"Well, my head was spinning when I woke up, but other than that I've been all good. You come down to check on me, thinking you'd get lucky," she teased, causing him to become embarrassed.

"N-n-n-no that's not it at all it's something completely different!"

"Jeez relax, I'm messing with you."

"Oh…sorry, I've just been a bit high strung since I woke up, and I was worried about you and Hagakure being hurt."

"Well that was sweet of you."

"Th-thanks."

"No problem, I like the company anyway. How about you?"

"Hm?"

"I was told you were pretty damaged to Mr. Mummy," she pointed at his bandages around the top of his head and both his arms.

"I'm alright, but my arms got pretty damaged at the camp when I fought a villain."

"If they look that bad, I'd hate to see the other guy."

"You almost would've."

"You took down a villain!?"

"Yes, but almost at the cost of moving my arms."

"Holy crap, and I thought I had it bad."

"…You wanna know the worst part?"

"As long as you wanna share it."

"…I don't hate this nearly as much as not being able to help anyone afterword."

"Midoriya…"

"I saved Kota…but after I gave him to Mr. Aizawa, all I could do was run through the woods, and watch everyone get hurt over and over," his voice turned shaky, almost as if he was about to cry, "I couldn't do a thing, all this power and I couldn't do anything, Shoji, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure…you, and Kacchan…"

"Midoriya, stop beating yourself up over this," she placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder, "If you didn't stop that villain when you did, then it may have been a whole lot worse, if anything, look at it as you saved us all from something much worse."

"…I know but, I could've, I should've- "

"Slow down, breathe."

"I failed all of you, in your time of need…what kind of hero can't be there when people need him," he cried, his anxiety and embarrassment sky rocketing, blushing at his absolute incompetence of keeping his cool in front of her.

"…You think I don't feel the same way," Jiro replied, "You think it was easy waking up from the nightmares of that monster in the gas mask, and hearing my friends, OUR FRIENDS were hurt and I couldn't help anyone!"

"J-Jiro I-"

"No! Not if you are gonna keep beating yourself up over something that wasn't your fault, and we both know we could've done better!"

"…I wish…. I just wish I was there for you all…I'm sorry," he held his head down, the shakiness in his voice remained, spreading to his body unable to keep still. Jiro couldn't take it, they had both bared this unrest about their respective ends of the camp incident, her frustration at not being able to help another friend/classmate boiled over, in a sharp instinct, she pulled the hurt teen into a tight hug, causing them both to blush hardcore, but it did simmer them both down. Izuku eventually hugged her back, realizing she needed it as much as he did.

"Quit taking all this on by yourself, we all feel the same way. It doesn't make you less of a hero that you weren't able to do something, it makes you more of one that you wanted to do something at all," she whispered to him, fighting her own fresh tears, "In my book, you are one of the best for that."

"…You to," he smiled again, the compliment washing over him like the ocean on a beach.

"Thank you Midoriya."

"I should be thanking you."

"We'll just call it even," she joked, "S-sorry for yelling at you earlier, I-"

"No no, I get it it's fine, you were trying to help."

A silence fell upon them, accompanying the moment where they enjoyed the embrace a little while longer. Until it dawned on them that they were, indeed, hugging, and they quickly parted awkwardly while trying to conceal their own embarrassment, Midoriya looked away from her, while Jiro just started to wipe her face.

"God I must look like a mess right now."

"Not as much as Mr. Mummy over here," he laughed nervously.

"You know, if you keep calling yourself that then it'll stick more than your hero name," she teased.

"Oh man I do not need that."

"Well said Mr. Mummy."

"…Please no."

"Imma keep calling you that."

"Anything but that."

"Anything?"

"Yes-wait no!"

"Ok Mutter Might."

"Mr. Mummy is fine."

"Nope, no take backs."

"That's not fair."

"Too bad."

"Well what if I called you something silly."

"Oh, go ahead I dare you."

"No, you don't, I can be super mean when I want to," he said while doing his best mean face, causing her difficulty to hold in the laugh.

"About as mean as a kitten."

"Ok, I'll give you a nickname to."

"Lay it on me red cheeks."

"Uh, well uh, how about…uh…crap give me a sec."

"All the time you need, laughter is the best medicine."

"Guitar head!"

"…Really?"

"Ok, I'm not mean."

"All the better for it after that hug."

"…Thank you for that Jiro, I really needed that," he blushed again, still smiling, the rocker doing the same then twirling her quirk.

"D-don't mention it, like really don't. N-not that I hated it, just you know how the others are."

"Y-yeah I know."

"…But I uh, should probably say that, if you need anyone to talk to about stuff like this or…need another one I wouldn't mind."

"…You wouldn't?"

"Not at all," she looked over to him smiling, then looked away again.

"I think…I'll have to take you up on that offer."

"It won't expire anytime soon."

"Hope not."

_***ZZZ***_

Izuku pulled out his phone, it was time to go and his friends were ready.

"Sorry Jiro, I gotta go somewhere for right now."

"It's cool, don't go breaking your arms again."

"I'll try not to," he joked as he walked toward the door, placing his hand on the handle opening it, but just then-

"You gonna come by again?"

He turned back to look at her, her happy face giving him the courage he needed to go face the danger ahead of him.

"Definitely."

"Good, go get em freckles."

Deku nodded, and closed the door slowly behind him, as Jiro slumped back down giving a relaxed sigh, soaking in the comfort of her bed.

…

Which was interrupted by Izuku quickly opening the door again, completely red in the face, and shaking all over.

"Oh by the way I have a crush on you," he said as he closed the door back immediately, and made a break for the exit, as happy as he could be.

"…Crap he beat me to it," Kyoka laughed as she stared out the window toward the city in front of her, daydreaming about the next visit.

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Ive been wanting to write this one shot for a couple weeks now, sorry if it isn't good or up to snuff with my other works, but I hope it brought a smile to some peoples faces, I'm sorry that I kinda keep repeating myself in these little notes it's just I kinda get a little self conscious about how it is going to be received by my fans and the public in general so comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

**That all being said this one might be subject to a rewrite like my last Izuku x Jiro story if there is something i feel needs an added "Omph" but if it turns out just fine in your guys' eyes then I'll leave it be, you all make writing worth it to me when you consider me good enough to favorite or follow and ill always love that. For anyone new to me or my stories I encourage you check out some of my other works, and I hope you enjoy.**

**So once again, I'll see you in the next one and have the best day imaginable.  
**

**Thank you friends, family, fiance, and fans!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath of a Rescue**

* * *

**Morning after the Battle with All for One.**

"So, everything's feeling okay," mother Jiro asked, sitting in one of the three vacant seats next to her daughter's hospital bed.

"Yeah, no blurry vision, nausea, wooziness," Kyoka replied honestly in order to put her mother's worries to ease.

"So, nothing that your father would cause after shouting so much," Mika quipped to bring out an amused look from her. It worked, a giggle escaping her lips, coinciding with her own, the two were honestly just happy to have that moment of peace after the chaos that was the past eight or so hours. Mika was lucky that she was even able to get into the hospital after All Might's final battle, mostly due to the heavy traffic, emergency care patients pouring in, and the chaotic energy in general sweeping the nation. Kyotoku wanted to come, but with the previously mentioned conditions Mika thought it would be easier if just one of them went, although this didn't stop him from calling his sunshine inaudibly because of the strength of his emotions.

"They told me I'm getting discharged today though, so nothing to really worry about now mom."

"Well why not now?"

"Hm?"

"Why not just go ahead and take you home, not like you have any operation needed, or thankfully no more police questioning."

"I mean…yeah, true enough," she darted her eyes to her lap, looking a tiny bit disappointed, something her mother picked up on.

"Worried that the doctors might have overlooked something?"

"No…just, something else," a rose tint made its way onto her cheeks, she had not told her mother; or anyone else for that matter about last night. Until, "…Hey mom, could you maybe, close the door?"

"I mean sure, but why hon?"

"Just, don't want to risk any kind of rumor or scandal if the wrong people were to walk by. I know it all sounds weird, but I'll explain in a minute," her mother did as she requested, smirking as she replied to this, "Just be glad that it was just me and no your dad. Don't think his heart could take that our little Kyoka actually liked someone."

"Wh-what," Kyoka's tinted cheeks had spread like a virus to her whole face, "I didn't even say anything yet!"

"Hehe, sweetie, do you really think a mother, let alone another girl for that matter couldn't tell," she joked as she made her way back to her chair, scooting closer to the bed, "So go on."

"…*gulp*…okay, so uh…last night I was still awake after all the questioning, and just couldn't sleep in general after all these mixed emotions I had about the summer camp."

"You wanna talk about that?"

"N-no, I already got to with…someone," though her bashful expression stayed on her like a bad habit, a brief smile formed on her, she was really grateful for Izuku's actions even if they hadn't been romantic.

"I'm guessing that someone has got you tomato faced," Mika teased, making her revert back to embarrassment, her mother was a blessing and a curse when it came to talking because of her sweet and listening nature, and the inner devil that gave Jiro her quips and teasing.

"Um…yes," she squeaked, warming Mika's heart enough to get her away from cutting up at her kid, to being genuinely happy that she was experiencing the incredible sensation of affection for the first time; that wasn't familial anyway.

"Ahhh, boy or girl?"

"B-boy."

"Is it that electrical kid you always laugh at?"

"N-no."

"Hmmm, Endeavor's kid?"

"No, not him either," mother Jiro was having a little fun guessing since the sports festival allowed her to narrow down the list of people her daughter took interest in.

"Please for my sake don't tell me it's the small one with grapes or the one they had to lock up because he won."

"No," Kyoka laughed, for a second considering saying either of them just to get back at her, but decided not to since this was something new to her.

"Who then?"

"You remember the kid that broke his bones a lot?"

"Yup, the thought of his medical bills sent chills down my spine."

"Me to, but…it's him."

"Well well, that doesn't seem like you."

"I didn't think so at first either but…he's honestly…really cool," she smiled again, still keeping her eyes at the bed and her hands coming together as she twiddled her thumbs.

"How so," Mika asked, enjoying the smile on her.

"Well, for starters," she took in a breath, the heat she felt washing away a bit, giving her nerves a break, "he's always been the most reliable guy when it comes to…anything really, I used to always ask for Yaoyorozu for help on homework, but since everyone does, I asked him for help and he always pulls though no matter what. Then there's just his-"

_***ZZZ* *ZZZ***_

Jiro was cut off from her spilling of feelings by, ironically, a call from her dad to her mom, the elder Jiro pulling out her phone to answer it, mouthing a sorry as she did, which Kyoka brushed off as okay.

"Hey hon, can this wait, I'm talking about something important. What is it? Oh well it's-" the mother was cut off by Jiro making visible motions to prevent her father from knowing, to which Mika took note of as to not send her back into a mini coma again, "Just a girl thing about our, um, haaaair?"

Jiro made a prayer pose, being met with a thumbs up signaling that he bought it, "But seriously can it wait? Oh, a record deal, great hang on."

"You can take it, I'll still be here," she gave her mom a smile and a wave.

"I swear it'll only be a minute," she stood up and made her way to the door, "Then we can talk all about your bone breaker."

"…Called him Mr. Mummy with all the bandages he gets," she laughed it off to hide her nervousness.

"Awww you already have pet names," Mika fired back as she stepped out, leaving Kyoka to scream into her pillow in shame and frustration.

Mother Jiro decided to go to the staircase to take the call, pressing the hold button again resuming her talk, "Ok hon, put them on."

"I lied."

"Really?"

"What I wanted to know how she was without her freaking out," the father continued as she reached the door to the staircase, "Now please tell me, can she breathe ok? Is her quirk still functioning? What about her arms? WHATS WRONG WITH HER HAIR?"

***Click***

Mika squeezed her forehead with her fingers in frustration, but chuckled a bit. 'He's hopeless sometimes but his hearts in the right place,' she turned to the door, but heard another one at the bottom floor open up. Stopping out of curiosity because the source of the noise starting muttering at the speed of a train, as he started walking up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"Ok ok Midoriya you can do this, she already knows that you like her it should be completely possible to speak to her without acting like a complete idiot I mean the hardest part is over but then again what if she doesn't feel the same way man that would really suck but she did hug you so that's something maybe I can go off of that oh hello miss you must be Jiro's mom nice to meet you," he said as he opened the door to the floor, "Okay, so how am I gonna be all smooth and-"

Then it hit him…

Izuku turned as pale as a ghost, his heart beating a mile a minute thankfully proving that he was, yes, not dead, but certainly making him wish that he was. Midoriya walked backwards, coming through the door once again to meet a smirking Mika.

"H-hi."

"Hello young man."

"…By uh any ch-ch-chance did you."

"Yup."

"How much?"

"Every word."

She surpressed that inner demon to tease the blushing boy, but found it pretty adorable, and certainly didn't wanna deny him of her daughter.

"O-oh, that's uh, g-g-great, I can explain."

"No need to, just answer me this."

"…Y-yes?"

"Do you actually care about my daughter?"

"Yes," he said confidently, despite his predicament.

"Good. Next, have you talked since you were here last night?"

"N-no…she told you about that?"

"A little, now, I don't have any more questions, but I have a little request."

"Yes mam?"

"Make sure she gets home safely."

* * *

**Jiro's Room**

The door opened to reveal Kyoka taking a mini nap, passing the time till her mother returned, knowing that her conference calls took forever. Mika peered in, knocking to signal the end of her call, waking up her daughter as she rose upward from her relaxed position on the bed, smiling at her return.

"They talk your ear off as always?"

"Not as much as your father, buuuut getting there," Mika closed the door, and walked up to her young one's bed, "So I have some good news and bad news."

"Go on."

"Bad: I have to go on home and help your father not have a panic attack about you."

"That bad for you or me?"

"Both my dear," the two laughed, "Good: that boy is on his way up here."

"Really?! I-I mean, uh really?"

"Aw come on don't act like you're not excited."

"It's fine really," she acted cool as can be but unable to hide her cheeks from giving away the front.

"I'd believe it if your ear lobes weren't shaped like that," the parent unlocked her phone opening the camera feature to give her daughter a mirror, showing her that her quirk had made heart loops.

"GAH," she shouted as she pulled them down to straighten them, but unfortunately causing a small knot, "OW!"

"Well, I'll be off, don't do anything me and your father wouldn't do," she giggled as she exited the room, on the way to the elevator she turned back to the stairway door, where Izuku was standing, shaking all over. She gave him a wink, and pointed to the room with her thumb, before getting on the elevator and disappearing from his sight.

Izuku, took in a deep, long breath, as he slowly made his way to the door, knocking on it though it was open, this was cute to Jiro, making her forget the small pain of her quirk's knot, "Come on in, I know it's you," she giggled.

"…H-hey," he greeted as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"…Hi."

"Is it a bad time?"

"N-no just my mom."

"Did she tangle your quirk?"

"N-no," she blushed.

"Then how did they," he asked with concern, stepping up to her bed.

"N-n-nothing," she grew more nervous trying to hide her face from him with her hands, hoping her quirk wouldn't accidentally give it away.

"Um," Izuku blushed as well, as his eyes darted to his shoes, slowly rising back up to meet her. A smile formed on his quivering lips, she was adorable like this, but felt bad because he was the same way with girls; especially her. However, this didn't get in the way of his next question, "Can I help…untangle them…for you?"

Jiro's eyes widened as her body calmed, she was clearly still embarrassed, but it was comforting knowing that he wanted to help her, an act more appreciated by the fact that she knew how much he cared about her. Kyoka's hands slid down her face, her eyes turning to look at Deku, who still wore the grin but disappeared growing more frantic as he spoke again.

"O-only if you want to I mean if it's too much I'll be alright if you say no I just wanted to help out no other motive I swear I know you can handle it yourself you are awesome…uh crap that was forward I'm sorry," he stopped when the earphone jack poked his forehead, returning his focus to the girl, the sun shined on her through the window, she was smiling bashfully as her eyes were on him then down to the floor.

"You can help," she said calmly, her look in the moment, and the acceptance of her help nearly stopped his heart as he looked in awe at the shy beauty.

"Al-alright," he replied as he reached out his hands to take the lobe, and started being as gentle as he could while getting to work. Kyoka leaned over a bit to put less stress on it, but she was a little closer to him, her head mere inches from his face, this causing the two minor embarrassment.

The rocker wanted to break the ice a little, but there was just one thing that was going through her head at the moment, something that was going ever since the end of his last visit, she couldn't honestly hold it in, and so-

"So, you have a crush on me huh?"

Izuku stopped, with all the excitement of last night, and his focus on the task at hand, he had almost completely forgot that he had admitted his feelings to her. He almost reverted to his ghostlike state, but remained calm, knowing that if he freaked, he could hurt her, this didn't stop his face though, his blush more prominent, spreading all over.

"…Y-yeah."

"How long?"

"S-s-since our second study session."

"Was that the one where Mineta listened through the door, or Jamming-Yay," she joked, trying to undercut the tension.

"Hehe, no it was actually both of them," it worked a little, his face being less red.

"Oh yeah, I remember sending the grape flying with the door, and Kaminari just ran, too bad the carpet tripped him."

"Bad for him or the table he smashed when he fell?"

"Aizawa after he had to clean it up," she covered her mouth to hold in the laughter, as Izuku moved to the next lobe to untangle, also struggling to not laugh.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared of Mr. Aizawa in my entire life," Midoriya replied.

"You haven't seen him lose a sleeping bag."

"Oh man, no thank you."

"Wimp."

Deku laughed, but slowly frowned.

"I'm sorry I just left you hanging like that last night, I was honestly just so nervous and kinda scared how you would react."

"Don't sweat it, everybody would be scared to say that to somebody they liked. Besides, I'm pretty sure I made you happy from that hug."

"…Y-yeah," he smiled again, giving the girl some relief and joy.

"There's my boy," she nudged him, his joy radiated to her, the two enjoying each other's company, the pleasant mood could be felt about the room, allowing Midoriya to finally ask what was on his mind since he stated his feelings.

"So…Jiro?"

"Yeah Mr. Mummy?"

"D-do you…feel the same?"

A silence fell on her, she really didn't know how to put it into words, a thought that left her companion worried, praying that she felt the same way.

"To be completely honest with you…"

His head lowered.

"I get it-"

"I've liked you since the sports festival," she looked into his eyes, which were watering from the initial bracing of possible rejection, and now…absolute glee.

"R-really?"

"…Mhm," she couldn't believe she was able to say it, but she did, her bravery would make her mother proud, "I was honestly gonna tell you before, was actually planning to after I woke up, was running through my head the whole time. Being so depressed and angry with myself, not being able to do anything at the camp, then that…goofy, nerdy, plain, yet…adorable face of yours that was always there to pick me up when I needed it, gave me the strength to make sure you kept smiling when you came down here yesterday."

Izuku was shocked as he listened to her, his eyes watering more and more, he was trying to fight back the tears but simply couldn't. She didn't mind though; she was almost there herself.

"Wanna know something?"

"S-sure."

"I didn't leave earlier because well…I was hoping you would come back, so I could just tell you all this. Thought I was gonna explode."

"Thank you, for waiting for me."

"No problem, by the way."

"Hm?"

"You can let go now," in truth Izuku had fixed the last knot three minutes ago.

"Oh sorry," he blushed again, letting go of the lobe letting it return to her.

"It's cool, got a little distracted by your water works," she joked again, hiding her own bashfulness, "Anyway, I should probably get going before my dad tears through Japan."

"That alone is a scary thought."

"His voice is scarier, trust me."

"I do."

"You wanna go with me?"

"More than happy to" they smiled warmly at each other, glad to be in each other's company a bit longer. Jiro got up to the bathroom to change, and the two left the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

They eventually reached Jiro's home after a long train ride filled with cute couple conversation, and jokes about their classmates. The two were now standing, at the front of the house and stopped to say their goodbyes.

"Sucks huh?"

"Hm?"

"Just wish we could've spent some more time together," she frowned, soon met with Izuku's optimism.

"It'll be okay, class will start up again soon, and maybe we can hang out some more tomorrow."

"Got a point there freckles," she playfully nudged his arm…but forgot the damage it took.

"Ow!"

"Oh my god I'm sorry!"

"I think I need to go back to the hospital, I think you tore a stitch!"

"Crap, I'll get my mom or dad to drive us don't worry I'll be right-"

"Got you."

"…Not funny," she pouted but in a cute way, she was more impressed than mad, she would've never thought he had it in him.

"Sorry, see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, you will, pray I don't do worse to that arm of yours," she replied with a devilish smile as she walked up to her door, opening it.

"Looking forward to it," he said nervously, remembering what the doctor told him yesterday, she saluted her new boyfriend, he nodded back, as happy as he could be, not deciding to move till the door was shut. He began toward his home…that is until Jiro's door flung open, revealing the shy rocker with pink tinted cheeks, this made Deku stop in his tracks with concern.

"By the way," Jiro yelled, as she dashed toward him, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, the best way to end the day in his mind. Well, second best, she stepped back slightly, still holding him as their eyes met, he smiled at her brightly causing her to do the same.

Then…her lips softly pressed against his, bewilderment overtook him his reaction clearly showing, even as she parted from the kiss. She looked into his wide eyes with wonder.

"I have a crush on you to."

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors Note: In all honesty i wasnt planning on following this story up with any real continuation chapter, but I really wanted to make a follow up after reading it over a couple times, plus a few comments giving me some ideas as to where to go after the first part and it all just gave way to this new addition. This however, is indeed it for this story, I have alot of ideas on the back burner, and a couple stories I need to continue as is, more specifically my Pranks story which hasn't got an update in too long.**

**Im sorry if this wasn't exactly where you wanted the story to go, but it was honestly the only place I wanted to take it in general, if i added more stuff about them learning about the dorms or how their relationship would affect the actual My Hero story after this point then I would feel like I would be stretching a story I felt shouldve stayed short and sweet. I'm grateful for all the feedback on this one, as well as all the stories i've written thus far, and hope not to disappoint you guys in the future, and keep on giving you all the stories you deserve and want.**

**See ya in the next one...Imma go to bed.**


End file.
